Christmas Gift
by D.C Draco
Summary: 10 years have pass since he had disappear and an idol has been lonely but it will all change when he receive a special Christmas Gift.R&R. NegiChisame oneshot


My gift from me to you so hope you all enjoy NegiChisame

PS: it a little short for my usual standards put seeing i only did it with in 4 hours from Originally called Confession of an Idol now Christmas Gift

-0-

Ten years have pass since I've seen you, ten long years of waiting, longing, and missing you. Things had already changed since you went to the other side, we had age, we had moved on but no matter what happens you were in our minds. You change, inspired, supported, and push us all to be who we are nw and we thank you for that….. Negi-sensei.

A woman in her mid20's was being surrounded by paparazzi cameras flashing all around her dark orange hair waving as she walk out a famous restaurant thankfully her body guards were keeping them at bay so she made quick walk to get inside her limousine. Once inside she heaved a sigh and signalled the drive to start driving. Wiping a sweat from her forehead she notice another person in the limo, putting on her big round glasses, crossing her legs she look directly at the person hiding

"You really are a sly fox Kazumi Asakura?" she glared at the general direction of a vacant seat infront of her.

"You really change Chisame Hasegawa" then a voice replied and a woman revealed herself infront of her also in her mid-20's with red hair and brown eyes and she was holding a camera.

"That cheap invincibility cloak won't get through me that easily" Chisame replied with a prideful smile on her face.

"Aww… and I bought it for a very high price" Asakura replied with a childish look of failure

"Since you're here it means that we are gathering right?"

"Straight to the point as always" She nodded

"Hayate change of destination lets go to Mahora Academy" Chsiame ordered the driver

"Yes My Lady" the driver replied and hit the gas and sped of going to Mahora.

"So what's this all about this time around?" Chisame ask

"It's Christmas and you fully know why we are gathering" Asakura grinning as she said this

"3-A as usual"

"Yep"

"So we are complete this time around right?"

"Who knows, we specialized in both surprises and parties"

"I bet you HIS not coming"

"Don't get your hopes down yet after all we will be celebrating it 'there'."

"Will see."

After the conversation ended silence fell on them until they arrive at the school gates and by there they walk to get to where they are meeting-The World Tree-.

"Where are they?" Chisame asked

"Maybe they're running late after all we aren't the same since we graduated

"Point taken." Just then Asakura's phone began to rang and she pick it up an just as that she hung up and look at Chisame with a pleading look "Can you wait here Chiu-chan I've got something to do for a moment but don't worry someone will give you company", sighing Chisame agreed to it and Asakura just dash and in a flash she was gone.

Few minutes later

"Where is she it's been 20mis now" Chisame was now annoyed at how long will she come back and most important of all is this cold night is already getting into her but before she could utter another word a blazer was wrap up to her shivering body and a voice spoke up

"You know a girl one said that standing in the cold for far too much will give you a cold" instantly Chisame recognize that voice anywhere her eyes widen, her body shaken as she slowly but surely turn her attention to _him_ , a grin on his face his red blazing hair was swaying with the wind, a 20 year old man was standing there wearing a with long sleeve botton up polo shirt with a green neck tie "Its been a long time" he said

"YOU IDIOT OF A HERO!" was the only reply he got from the idol as she began hitting him with punches and kicks surprisingly he didn't doge her attacks but took it in and then tears began falling from her cheeks "What took you so long to come back , we were all waiting for you, you enemy of woman. Do you know how we and fell and how I fell when you left? It was painful" her head was resting his chest because he had a good standing even with the age gap.

"I know and sor-" before he fully could apologized he was punch in the gut so hard his knees gave and he just knelt

"How many times do we have to tell you not to apologized" she said with a satisfied smirk

"You guys didn't change"

"No your wrong sensei we change and it was all thanks to you that we are what we are right now" and to Negi Springfield surprise she hugged him "And sensei I Love You" as she said this she swallowed all her courage and all her pride into it her heart began to beat faster her cheeks turning red as her blush began to deepen, she avoided gazing into his charming brown eyes. Then when she had the courage to look at him she was stunned at how near they are now, her blush deepens, as they inch together slowly then just like that their lips were lock and a bright glow was beneath them, they recognized the glow as a pactio circle but they didn't budge and as the light began to dim fire began to light up the skyand everything is now perfect in her mind, and as they broke their kiss they both whispered to each other's ear 'Best Christmas Gift ever'

-o-

Omake:

Chisame: damn you why do you have make a permanent contract without our concent

Asakura: hehehe… we were caught in the moment

Chamo: At least your wish was granted

Drake: *puts a sign that's says the next scene is violent that I can't describe it to you*

Negi: anyway we all Wish you a Merry Christmas

Hope you like my Christmas fic for your reading enjoyment and I really planned it to release at exactly 12mn in Philippine time

D.C Draco Peace Out


End file.
